The Dungeon Master & His Lioness
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: A vicious attack during the summer before her 7th year opens Hermione's eyes to the manipulations and lies of Dumbledore and his minions. She also discovers her true parentage. Helping Harry and others fulfill their true destinies and loves, Hermione gives up hope of ever finding her own. Will she take a chance with the master of the dungeons?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...i just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Prologue

Prologue: The Truth Before the Pain

Hermione could feel the stares of the different people as she walked along the platform. She knew she looked totally different from the last time anyone had seen her, but did they have to stare that much? The changes had been a surprise to her as well and the circumstances that led to them would give her nightmares probably for the rest of her life.

**~FLASHBACK~**

She had been attacked that summer, the summer where she lost all hope and respect for the Light side. Well, respect for Dumbledore and the Order anyway. It had been the day of her 18th birthday. Her parents had been acting weird all summer and she couldn't figure out why. Not that she really cared anymore, only spending the summer before her final year because they begged her too. She and her parents hadn't been close since she got her letter at eleven. They treated her different and she knew that they had never really accepted the fact that she was a witch and would never follow their dreams of what they wanted for her.

What had started everything was the subtle changes that had been happening to her body since the end of the previous school year. Hermione had noticed that her hair was darkening and her eye color had been changing. Not enough to make her worry, but enough to make her take notice. She figured it was a prank by one of the Weasley twins that would wear off after some time. But as the summer passed and her features kept changing, she realized that it was something else entirely.

She did some research and quickly realized that she was under a long term Glamour Charm. Apparently it was wearing off and quickly because by the end of her first month home, her hair was coal black and her eyes were an icy blue flecked with the amber she was familiar with. At first she was worried how she was going to hide the changes from her parents, but then she realized something else. A Glamour Charm could only have been placed on her by another witch or wizard, and since all of her baby pictures had her with her bushy brown hair and amber eyes, her parents couldn't have done it. She wasn't a Granger.

Hermione had cried herself to sleep that night, hurt and betrayed by the two people she trusted most. Still she kept her hopes up that maybe there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. She kept to her room for a few days, claiming a butt load of summer homework. Her 'parents' had gotten used to her holing up in her room during the summers and merely made sure that she ate and showered enough to be human and healthy before leaving her alone. Anytime she spent with them she made sure to wear a hat and keep her eyes away from their sight.

During the next few weeks she read every book she could on Glamour charms and how long they could be placed on a person. She finally found a book that spoke of time released Glamour Charms in detail. The book even told of a potion that would reveal not only who placed the charm on the person Glamoured, but would also reveal their true parentage. Reading the ingredients list, Hermione saw that she would be able to brew it easily with the supplies she had left over from the previous year.

She worked hard on the potion and was able to finish two days before her 18th birthday. That was another thing that changed. Thanks to her time turner use in 3rd year, she was a year older than everyone. Hermione debated whether or not to actually use the potion, her hope that she was wrong about her parents still holding out. In the end, she couldn't make that hope into a reality enough for her mind to quiet. The changes were too big to be ignored.

The night before her birthday, she waited until her 'parents' had gone to bed for the night before she touched the bottle hidden in her dresser. She had put it there to keep her 'parents' from asking questions. Making sure they were asleep, Hermione slipped the bottle out and uncorked it. She hesitated for a few moments, knowing that when she did this, her life would never be the same again. She took a deep breath, tipped the potion into her mouth, and swallowed.

Hermione Granger felt the potion coursing through her system and quickly sat at her desk to wait for the results. According to the recipe, a mist would leave her body and write the answers to her questions on a piece of parchment. She waited and waited and then the mist began its work.

Hermione stared at the parchment as it wrote down three names under two headings. The first was a name she knew well and trusted. This was the person that cast the Glamour on her. The last two names were the names of her true parents. One she recognized and was very shocked to see. The other she never heard of and would need to research. But that would come after she beat the living tar out of the first name and screamed at the second.

**Caster of Glamour Charm on Hermione Elise Black: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**True Paternal Guardian: SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

**True Maternal Guardian: EMILIA CELESTE MALFOY**


	3. Chapter 1: Prologue pt 2

**AN: So this chapter starts with the flashback that began in the prologue. I wanted to finish it in the prologue, but ending the chapter with the results of the potion was too good to pass up. So 'FLASHBACK' will be the start of this chapter...leaving it to be titled Prologue pt. 2...**

**I also ask that you bear with me. The following chapter contains a rape scene and while I will try to not make it as graphic as possible, some details are needed for later in the story. Also, the confrontation between Hermione and Sirius won't happen for a couple of more chapters. Yes, Sirius is alive because I say so.**

**On with the story...**

**Ch. 1: Prologue pt. 2**

"**FLASHBACK'**

Hermione looked in shock at the results on the parchment. Sirius Black was her father? And who was Emilia Malfoy? As she thought about it, her heritage began to make sense. The last year at school, something had changed in Draco Malfoy. He hadn't insulted her once in the past year and for some reason he had protected her and Harry from the other Slytherins. Ron was never spared and frankly she no longer cared.

She placed the parchment in one of her textbooks and laid down. She needed to confront her parents about what she had discovered and tomorrow was the best day. Well, not the best because it was her birthday, but she knew it was her only option. They usually left after dinner for some trip. Hermione prepared her mind for the next day and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would change her life forever.

Her alarm went off at 9 that morning and Hermione took a few minutes to herself. She knew that she needed to get to the truth, but the fact that her discovery would hurt the people that had raised her as their very own pressed upon her kind soul. She didn't want to hurt them, but she deserved to know the truth.

She got out of bed and took a quick shower to clear the cobwebs away. Returning to her room she dressed in black skinny jeans, a red off the shoulder top and her black knee high boots. Putting on some light makeup and putting her hair in a bun, Hermione slipped her wand into her boot and went downstairs for breakfast. Before she left, she also grabbed the paper with the potion results on it and finally closed her bedroom door.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she found her 'parents' sitting as they usually did in the morning. An envelope was waiting on her breakfast plate, eager to be opened. Hermione sat down and stared at the card, unsure of how to begin. Her 'father' noticed that she didn't touch the card and asked, "Hermione, are you alright dear?" Hermione took a deep breath and asked, "Notice anything different about me?" They looked up finally and saw the differences in her hair, body and eyes.

Mrs. Granger was the first to comment saying, 'What in the blazes did you do to yourself Hermione Granger?" Hermione's temper flared a bit as she said, "I didn't do this to myself. This is what I really look like apparently. So who are you and why did I have a long term Glamour Charm placed upon me?" Both of the Grangers paled at her question and Mrs. Granger sat down. Mr. Granger asked, 'How did you figure it out?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, 'Oh I don't know, _sir. _Perhaps the fact that my hair went from brown to black or my eyes going from amber to ice blue gave me a hint. Or maybe it was this." She threw the parchment with the results of the potion at them. Mr. Granger picked it up and read it. His eyes went wide and his skin paled even further. He asked, " Will you let us explain?' Hermione didn't want to, but since she was looking for answers she said, "Go ahead."

Mr. Granger said, ' Almost 18 years ago, my wife and I left the Wizarding world. Yes, we are magical, but we couldn't stand the prejudice there. So we left. A few months later, Albus Dumbledore showed up on our doorstep with you in his arms. He told us that you had been abandoned at the school and for some reason that he never would say, he wanted you raised in the Muggle world. I questioned it, believe me, but I didn't feel comfortable leaving you in the hands of that man?"

"Then why allow me to go to Hogwarts if you don't trust him?" "I wanted to. We even thought about sending you to another wizarding school to keep you from him until we could find your birth parents. But Hogwarts is the best in it field and we wanted you to have the best. Hermione, we were going to tell you this summer, I swear. I had hoped that you would figure it out and we could fill in the details, but not like this."

Hermione's anger cooled a bit before she asked, "So do you have any idea who my mother is? Because I already know who my father is." "Your mother is the sister of Lucius Malfoy, therefore making Draco your cousin. Apparently she and your father married in secret to keep her from marrying someone considerably older than her and high in the Dark Lord's favor. According to the documents we found, she died giving birth to you." What about Sirius, couldn't he have taken me?" Mr. Granger kneeled down in front of her and said, "I believe that Dumbledore stole you from your mother and father for some reason. Don't trust him and keep those you do trust close. Remember that Hermione." She nodded and finally they went about their day. The Grangers weren't forgiven and they knew that, but at least they knew Hermione didn't hate them.

A knock on the front door interrupted their breakfast and after rising, Mr. Granger went to open it. Hermione felt that something was wrong and she would be proven right. As her father opened the door, a group of wizards in dark robes and masks pushed their way through and locked the door with magic. Mr. Granger went down with a well placed cutting spell to his arm and upon entering the kitchen, Mrs. Granger was dealt the same spell. Hermione, her wand in hand, immediately went on the defense and started firing off spells that she had studied for years and some of her own creation.

Unfortunately, it was not enough. A few well aimed stunners from the attackers and she too fell to the ground. As her vision began to fade, she saw a familiar face in the coming darkness. Lucius Malfoy was looking at her and not with hate, but with concern. Hope filled her as her mind finally went completely dark.

It seemed to only be minutes later as Hermione woke. But she knew as soon as she glanced at her parent's battered and nearly broken bodies to know that it had been longer than that. She herself was strapped to a chair and her body ached all over. Lucius Malfoy was still without his mask and the others were removing theirs. She recognized all of them from the posters the Ministry had sent as well as from her memories of the battle in her fifth year. Soon she was surrounded by Malfoy Sr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov, and Peter Pettigrew. The last would not look at her, and for good reason. Hermione and Harry had been the reason behind his continued existence.

Bellatrix stepped forward and slapped Hermione hard, thinking that she was still out of it. She asked, or rather yelled, "Where is it you little Mudblood bitch? Where is the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione turned her head slowly, and licked her now bleeding lip. She said, "How the fuck should I know you psycho twit? I'm not a member of member of Dumbledore's secret chicken coop!" It was true. She, Harry and Ron had been offered a place in the order and while Ron had immediately joined, she and Harry had not. Harry had not trusted the Order since fifth year and since then his trust in DUmbledore had been slowly declining. She believed it was because Dumbledore had kept Sirius a prisoner in his own house and nearly caused his death that made Harry feel distrustful. So she had followed his lead.

"CRUCIO!" Hot branding iron soon scorched Hermione's body as the Cruciatus Curse was placed upon her. She fought it and soon was able to ignore the pain. She and Harry both had had the Cruciatus Curse placed upon them several times by Death Eaters the past few years and they had quickly learned to fight and harness the pain. She screamed for effect, to confuse the Death Eaters into thinking that they were getting to her. A few minutes later, Bellatrix ended the curse and slumped in her seat. She noticed her wand beneath her chair, snapped in half.

"Get her up. Don't let her fall unconscious!" Bellatrix was in a mood, and Hermione knew why. The war was going south for the Dark Side and the Order was the key to their victory. They believed that Harry was a part of the Order and if they could bring that down, they could destroy him. Hermione's head was yanked back by her hair and a wand put at her throat. Again Bellatrix asked, "Where is the Order Mudblood? Tell me and maybe I'll make sure your filthy parents die quickly and painlessly."

Hermione spat the blood in her mouth out and said, "I don't fucking know you psychotic squirrel. None of us do." Bellatrix screeched and then said, "Bring me the bitch." Pettigrew walked over to the side and a few seconds later, her mother was lying before her, a look of fear in her eyes. She looked and saw Malfoy standing by her father. So Dolohov was holding her hair and pointing a wand at her throat.

Bellatrix yanked Mrs. Granger's head back and said, "If you don't tell me where the Order is, Mommy Dearest here will be screaming until her lungs bleed in agony." Hermione looked at Mrs. Granger and saw the fear in her eyes. Mrs. Granger must have seen something because she said, "Don't tell them Hermione! They can do what they want, don't tell them!" She began screaming as Bellatrix turned her wand and shot the Cruciatus Curse at her. Bellatrix kept her mother under it longer than she had Hermione. Mrs. Granger's veins began to grow dark as her skin began to strain against the pain flowing through her body.

At Hermione's continued silence, Bellatrix asked, "Where is it you little Mudblood bitch?! Tell me and I'll end her suffering." Hermione knew that Bellatrix was lying, but decided to call her bluff. She said, "The Order is in Diagon Alley, right behind The Leaky Cauldron." Dolohov dug his wand into her throat and said, "Don't lie to her you stupid girl, she'll kill you." "Fuck you all." Bellatrix's smile seemed to grow wider and crueler. She aimed her wand at Mrs. Granger and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

Mrs. Granger slumped to the ground, her eyes cloudy and unfocused. Hermione shouted, "You fucking bitch! If you want information, hurt me, not them. They don't know shit about the world we live in." Bellatrix wasn't listening. She had gone over to Mr. Granger and was now dragging him forward and put him in front of Hermione. She said, "Last chance Mudblood. Where is the Order headquarters?" Now as much as she hated the Grangers for lying to her, Hermione couldn't let another of the people she cared about die. She thought about and decided that maybe a little more hate towards Dumbledore was in order.

Taking a deep breath and hoping they took the bait, Hermione said, "It's in London, that's all I know. Dumbledore never let us see when we were taken there. Something about protecting us or some bullshit. We were always blindfolded." Looking Bellatrix straight in the eyes, she hoped and prayed that she was believed.

Bellatrix smirked and said, "I knew you'd break you pathetic the Mudblood. But I still think Daddy deserves to be punished for your stalling." She aimed her wand and began to utter the Cruciatus Curse when Hermione said, "No! Please don't hurt him. Punish me for not telling you sooner, not him. Please don't hurt my father." Bellatrix smirked again and said, "I was hoping you'd say that. Dolohov, your turn."

The ropes holding Hermione to the chair were loosened and she was dumped to the floor. Before she could make a move, Hermione's hands were bound by magic above her and her jeans were ripped from her body using yet another spell. She realized then that this was Bellatrix's idea of punishing her. She started to fight and kick at Dolohov, but it was no use. Using the same spell that kept her hands above her head, he spread her legs and kept them that way. Bellatrix leaned over her and said, "You see Mudblood, this is punishment. For both you and Daddy. You get what's coming to you and he gets to watch and not be able to do anything about it. Dolohov, hurry up, I feel dirty just being here."

He nodded and unzipped his trousers. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to escape from the moment in her mind. She couldn't. The pain of her virginity being stolen was too much to ignore. She began to scream as Dolohov began thrusting into her body brutally. He was muttering something she couldn't understand and really didn't want to. She looked over and saw that Bellatrix was not only making her father watch, but was also torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse anyway. Pettigrew was watching Dolohov rape her and Malfoy was standing as far away as possible from all of it. He was standing by the kitchen table and to Hermione's horror, he was reading the parchment that told of her true parentage.

His head whipped around to look into her pleading eyes. He tucked the parchment away and said, "Enough Dolohov. Finish the girl and let's go. I'm weary of being in Mudblood homes too long. I might get some kind of disease." Dolohov seemed to take his words to heart, but not in the way that Hermione had hoped. He began to thrust harder and faster into her bleeding and battered body. A few moments later, he grunted and released inside of her. Climbing off, he released the spells and she curled up in a ball, barely able to move. Malfoy was closer to her now and she kept her eyes on him as he said, "Go, I will clean this up to make it look like a Muggle attack. Since this was not on Our Lord's orders Bellatrix, you should have thought of that. Now go." The other three left, leaving Hermione alone with her uncle.

He knelt beside her and said, "Forgive me my dear. I had no idea this was going to happen." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She said, "My dad...I need to go to him." Lucius gently picked her up and set her by her father. He was dying, there was no way to change that. Hermione lifted his head into her lap and said, "I'm so sorry Daddy. Please forgive me." Mr. Granger, the only father she had ever known, smiled and said, "There is nothing to forgive. Remember what I told you. Don't trust Dumbledore and keep those you trust close to you. Be brave, my little lioness." With that, Mr. Granger took his final breath and joined his wife on their final journey together.

Hermione sat there, frozen. Lucius took that time to make the scene look like a burglary gone wrong. He knew that Dumbledore and others would be summoned after he left, but he didn't want Hermione to have to go through having Muggles doubting her and possibly making it impossible for him and Draco to look out for her in the coming year.

He knelt next to her again and said, "Miss Granger, look at me." "It's Black Mr. Malfoy, not Granger. As much as I loved them, I will be known by my real name, starting now." He smiled and said, "My apologies Miss Black, but I need you to listen. Hide the truth until you return to school. After that, get Severus on your side. He and I know the truth about everything and he will help you. Also, make sure Potter is nowhere near the Weasleys before school or even there. They are a threat to him. Can you do that?" Hermione nodded and asked, "Why are you helping me?" "The only reason I joined is because of what Dumbledore did to my family. I play a follower quite well Miss Black, but you are my family and family comes first. Now, is there anything you need before Dumbledore arrives?" She shook her head and said, "No, I'll handle things from here. If he finds you here, things could go south before they are supposed to. Is there someway I can contact you later?" "Severus knows how to reach me, so wait until you get to school."

She nodded and he left her there, surround by the blood and death of her family. Dumbledore was going to pay big time for what he allowed to happen to her. Lucius Malfoy would make sure of that.

***FLASHBACK END***

Hermione shivered at the memories as she made her way to the compartment where she knew Harry was waiting for her. Thank God for small favors this year, as she and Harry had been made Head Boy and Girl this year and were allowed their own compartment, carriage and dormitory this year. It would help keep them safe from Dumbledore, the Weasleys and anyone else they didn't like.

It hadn't been hard convincing Harry that the Weasleys weren't the good guys, especially after a small portion of Love Potion had been discovered in his system. She and Harry had secretly left the Muggle world and holed up in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom made sure that no one knew they were there and was also able to coordinate a meeting with the goblins at Gringotts so that they could access their vaults without being seen.

Hermione had become a little richer after her parents death and made sure to invest the money wisely. Most of it went into her vault, the rest went into a secret Muggle bank account that would be her escape money should she need to escape the Wizarding world for a long time. She and Harry had separated shortly before the first day of school, needing to keep up appearances. She was still pissed off at Dumbledore for his lack of help after her parents attack. He had pitied her, but no more than that.

Her biggest hope was Snape and not just because of what Malfoy had suggested. Hermione needed his assistance elsewhere. She found the compartment where she and Harry were meant to be and climbed in, followed by her trunk. Harry knew that she had been attacked, but nothing more than that, which really pissed her off. She had a feeling that Dumbledore had kept her attack a secret from a lot of people. Why he had done it, she had no idea.

She also had to confront Sirius with the truth that she was his daughter. She had to figure out why she had been taken from him and her mother and what it had to do with Dumbledore.

Harry soon joined her and Hermione prepared to tell him the truth behind her attack and the fact that his godfather was her real father...


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is Chapter 2. This is continuance of the story in present time. The only time there will be a difference is if there is a *FLASHBACK* scene. Now in this chapter, Hermione reveals her secrets to Harry, all of her secrets. You will also see the beginnings of the bashing of the Weasley's...hope y'all enjoy. Oh and Hermione and Harry won't be getting together. Since they've both been screwed by Dumbledore, they feel like siblings, so that explains their closeness.**

**On with the story...**

Chapter 2: Revelations & The Breaking of a Trio

So far, the train ride to Hogwarts had been uneventful. Harry told Hermione about Dumbledore's attempts to get him to the Weasley's the last few days of summer vacation, but he couldn't as Harry had reached his majority and was no longer under his 'guardian's' jurisdiction. He had spent the rest of the holiday with Sirius, who had finally kicked the Order of out his home and taken back his life.

At the mention of Sirius, Hermione slightly paled, remembering that Harry didn't know that his godfather was in fact her father. She took a deep breath and said, "Harry, remember how I told you that I found out that I'm not a Muggleborn?" He nodded and she said, "I figured it out because of this." She took off the hat she was wearing, showing the darkness of her hair and removed the temporary Glamour from her eyes. Harry's eyes went wide and he asked, "Hermione, who are you?" Taking another deep breath she said, "My real name is Hermione Elise Black and my parents are Emilia Malfoy and Sirius Black." At that, she took out the parchment with the Paternity Potion results and handed it to him.

Harry looked at the results in shock and after a few minutes of silence he asked, "Why didn't you tell me when we were staying together?" "Harry, I was still coming to terms with the fact that I have been lied to all of my life. I didn't know how to tell you without it sounding crazy. Not to mention that I knew that you were going to his house after we got our stuff this year and I didn't want it to slip out before I got a chance to. Not that I don't trust you, but I want to confront him myself because according to the paperwork I found, I was taken not even a day after I was born. Where was Sirius during all of this and why hasn't he tried to find me? I want to find these things out, but on my own terms. Make sense?"

Harry nodded and asked, "Anything else you want to tell me?" She paled and said, "Actually, yeah there is. My adoptive parents didn't die because of a muggle burglary. It was Death Eaters." Harry's fury was palpable. Hermione could see the magic around crackling in his anger. Hermione quickly said, "Harry, let me finish before you let your magic loose." He nodded and sat back down. Hermione said, "It wasn't on Voldemort's orders, that much I got from Malfoy Sr. Bellatrix was acting on her own. She tortured me and my parents, trying to get the location for the Order from me." "That's crazy, we don't even know where it is now thanks to Dumbledore." "That's what I told her eventually. She believed me in the end. That didn't stop her from killing both of the Grangers and..." "And what Hermione? What else did they do to you?"

Hermione briefly closed her eyes as the memories flooded her mind and she relieved it for a few seconds. Looking Harry straight in the eyes Hermione said, "Bellatrix decided that I needed one last 'punishment' for not telling her about the Order quick enough. She had Dolohov rape me to teach me a lesson." Again Harry's magic and anger was palpable. Hermione could again see the crackling in the air as his magic began to pulse out. Hermione quickly opened the compartment window and said, "Aim out there Harry. As long as it comes from the train you can't get in trouble."

He did. Harry pointed his wand out the window and let the wild magic out of his system. Apparently it was enough to change the weather because soon it was thundering and lightning outside and soon enough, the rain began to pour down. Harry was slightly panting as he sat down, the amount of wild magic he put out slightly draining. After taking a few deep breaths he said, "Hermione, you mentioned something about Malfoy Sr. helping you. How did he know that you were related?" "Well he saw the parchment with the potion results on it, but I think he knew since before the summer. The last few months of the year the Glamour was starting to wear off and maybe he got notified that I was alive or something. I have to ask Draco since he was also being weird last year too. He told me to talk to Snape, saying that they were on the same side and he knew everything. Not to mention I need to talk to Snape anyway."

"What about?" Before Hermione could answer, the compartment door opened to two of the vile Weasleys, Ginny and Ron. Hermione was slightly irritated, since she already knew that they weren't any good, and Harry was the same way since he had discovered the Love Potion in his system. They had agreed that they would see where the youngest Weasleys stood in a few things, as they had figured out that the older Weasley children couldn't have had anything to do with dosing him.

Hermione, already tired of them just standing there said, "What are you doing here? This compartment is out of bounds to other students other than prefects. Since I know that you two aren't prefects, you need to leave." Ginny, quickly getting red in the face, said, "You can't tell me to stay away from MY Harry Hermione. We're dating and we haven't seen each other all summer." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Ginny, shut the bloody hell up! We aren't dating and never have been. So get the hell out before Hermione and I give you detention with Filch for the whole year. You too Ron, you don't have any business here."

Ron smirked and said, "Actually, Potter, I do have business here." Turning to Hermione he asked, " Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione actually laughed. Snorting she said, "Ronald, I wouldn't date you if you were the last wizard on earth. So take your sister and get out. Don't come near us again." The youngest Weasley children were absolutely furious, evident by the redness of their faces, but upon seeing both Hermione and Harry with their wands out and pointed directly at them, they left, slamming the door behind them.

Making sure the door was secure and placing a spell to alert them if someone was wanting to talk to them, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "So what were you about to say before Dumbo and Slut Girl interrupted?" Snorting at the nicknames Harry had come up with for those two, she said, "I need to see Snape because I need the Terminus Gravis potion." At his look of complete confusion, she said, "I need to induce a miscarriage Harry and Snape is the only one that can help without it getting back to Dumbledore." Harry fell back in his seat and was silent for quite a few minutes.

After a bit he asked, "How far along are you?" "Nearly two months. I found out right before I got to the Leaky Cauldron. I looked up the potion and the only ones that can do it are Potions Masters. Anyone else caught trying to make it will get put into Azkaban. Hopefully he won't give me too much trouble about it. Doubt it, but I can always hope. I just need it before the end of next week, otherwise I'll have to go through with the pregnancy, and I don't want that."

Harry nodded and said, "Well you could probably ask him after the first Potions class." Suddenly the intercom came on, informing all students that the train was about to reach the school and everyone should get in their uniforms. That was another good thing about being a 7th year. As Head Boy and Girl, she and Harry were allowed to wear Muggle clothing as long as they wore their House's overrobe over it so that way the professors could know what house they were apart of.

Reaching in their packs by their feet, Harry and Hermione pulled their Gryffindor overrobe over the clothes they were wearing. Harry was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, a dark green wife beater, and a black button up over that was untucked. Hermione couldn't wait to see what people would say about the Gryffindor Golden Boy wearing Slytherin green, which happened to be his favorite color. Hermione on the other hand was wearing her black knee-high lace up boots, black skinny jeans, and a dark green halter top. She and Harry had found out a lot about each other that had been kept hidden thanks to the stereotypes of the Houses. They had decided that they would no longer hide their true selves during their last year at Hogwarts and neither could wait to see the reaction of the rest of the school.

Grabbing their packs, they stepped off the train and headed to their carriage. Already people were staring and they ignored it. Climbing inside, Harry asked, "So what are you going to do about Sirius? He needs to know that you're his daughter." Hermione nodded and said, "I was thinking that you could write him and ask him to meet us in Hogsmeade for the first weekend and I could tell him while we're there." Harry nodded and said, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Not to mention that with it being a public place, it will be less likely that Dumbledore will find out. I think..." Hermione smiled and asked, "So enough about me, are you going to grow a pair and tell your blond how you feel?" Harry blushed and said, "Yes, just not yet. Need to know a few things first. Not to mention that I want to deal with the Weasley's first. Cut out a few threats to my love life."

The rest of the ride was quiet, the two of them talking about little more than the classes they had signed up for and what to expect from the year to come. The looming threat from Voldemort was prominent in Harry's mind and his class schedule reflected that. He was no longer taking 'fluff' classes, and now all of his classes were going to hopefully teach him something that would help him in defeating Voldemort.

Upon arriving at the school, Harry and Hermione followed the rest of the student body into the Great Hall to await the Sorting Ceremony for the year and any announcements from Dumbledore. They saw the youngest Weasleys move to try and sit next to them, so Harry and Hermione moved near Neville Longbottom, Seamus, Dean and a few other classmates to avoid having to sit next to Dumbo and Slut Girl.

A few moments later, Professor McGonagall came into the hall, followed by this term's first years. They walked up near the High Table and McGonagall went through the usual ceremony of getting the students put in the houses. The Sorting Hat sung it's usual song, but something about it's words stuck with both Hermione and Harry. This was going to be an interesting year.

After all the first years were sorted, Gryffindor and Slytherin tying for how many they each got, Dumbledore stood and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that all of you will have fun learning all the new things you are meant to be learning this year. We have one new teacher this year. Well, not really new, more like returning. This year, Professor Remus Lupin will be once again teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with his assistant Professor Sirius Black."

Harry and Hermione were stunned. How were they able to be here teaching students? Yet another question needing to be answered. They decided to ignore it for the moment as Dumbledore said, "This year's Head Boy and Girl are Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Gra...Black." Hermione smirked at the sight of Dumbledore stumbling over calling her out. She had been able to file the necessary paperwork over the summer with the Ministry, so she was now legally known as Hermione Elise Black, her real name. She was okay with the reveal, but knew that Sirius would have questions, going by the look on his face. Well, she hadn't planned on him being here when it was revealed.

Dumbledore said something else and then food appeared on the table. Hermione and Harry ate some and talked with their friends. They discreetly watched them as they talked, wanting to see who they could trust. Neville had already been 'cleared' as it were, as had Seamus and Dean. The Weasley twins were the ones that they were unsure about. The twins had been helpful to them, but they had been close to the younger ones the past year, so Harry and Hermione were unsure as to if they had any part in Harry's Love Potion dosing and the near attempt on Hermione during the school year.

A couple of hours later, the feast was over and they were leaving before the rest of the school in order to get to their new dormitory. Harry and Hermione believed that they would be waiting for Professor McGonagall, as she was their Head of House. So imagine their surprise when Professor Snape walked over to them and said, "Follow me please. I am to escort you to your dormitory as Professor McGonagall is busy with the first years and the prefects." Hermione and Harry shrugged and then followed Snape down the hallway.

As they walked Snape said, "Miss..Black is it? An interesting change to your name. Clearly you've been hiding secrets.." "Secrets have been hidden from me Professor, and you as well. Secrets that need to be discussed in private perhaps?" Snape looked at her for what seemed the longest time before he nodded and the rest of the walk to their dormitory was made in silence.

As they walked, Hermione began to pray and hope that Lucius had been right and she could trust Snape with her secrets, and especially with the current one that she needed help disposing of. She would soon find out as they finally reached the portrait that covered the entrance to their shared dormitory.


	5. Chapter 3: A Disturbing Request

**AN: Okay folks, here is Chapter 3. This is probably the weirdest chapter I am going to write. Here, we have Hermione, Harry and Snape finding out how messed up Dumbledore really is and Hermione makes her request to Snape about the little bundle of 'joy' she is currently carrying. This will be interesting to write and I hope you like it. I think the confrontation between Hermione and Sirius will also happen in this chapter, haven't decided yet...**

**On with the show...**

Chapter 3: A Disturbing Request

The three of them reached the portrait, which Harry and Hermione both found interesting. It was a picture of their animagus forms, which no one knew besides themselves. Harry's was not a stag like some people would have thought. No, his was a panther while Hermione's was a white wolf. These animal forms were frolicking in the portrait, only stopping when Snape cleared his throat.

As soon as they were still, Snape turned to Hermione and Harry saying, "You may choose a password for your portrait. I advise sharing this password with anyone you don't trust. I will know this password, as will one other professor of your choosing." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and said, "Professor Lupin will know the password?" Nodding Snape asked, "And what is the password you have chosen?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other again and Harry turned to Snape and said, "Legitimacy."

Snape's eyebrow quirked in interest, but nodded all the same. Saying the password and performing the spell that would allow only Harry, Hermione, Professor Lupin, himself, and only those that Harry and Hermione trusted with it into the dormitory, the portrait frame opened and they walked inside.

The Head dormitory was impressive, but in a subtle kind of way, just like Hermione and Harry wanted it to be. The common room was warm and inviting in neutral colors with a little bit of each of their personalities ingrained in the furnishings. The chairs and tables were made out of a maple wood that matched Hermione's old hair color and were covered in cushions that were a pale turquoise and black. There were two desks by the large wall to floor bookshelves made of the same wood.

There was a small dining area near the fireplace that would allow them to eat in their rooms if they so desired. Two staircases on the opposite sides of another fireplace lead to their individual bedrooms. Snape went to the larger of the fireplaces and said, " As you may have gathered, each of these staircases leads to your separate bedrooms. You do have to share a bathroom just to let you know. You also have a personal house elf to help with meals and chores." He walked over to a rather large book stand and said, "This is the Head's logbook. This is where you will record any rule breaking you encounter on your patrols. Just write down the name of the House or Houses involved and the rule being broken. The professor that is the head of that house can find out who the person is and deal out a more personal punishment, this is merely a house punishment thing. Understand?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and then Hermione said, "Professor, I was told by a mutual friend of our that I can trust you. That you know the truth about everything. Was this friend of ours correct?" Snape seemed to be checking the portraits around the common room for some reason before he said, "If you are talking about Lucius Malfoy, then yes you are correct. Now how did you come to learn about Lucius' true beliefs?" Hermione took the parchment with her real parent's names on it and handed it to him.

As Snape looked over the results Hermione said, "A few months before the end of term I started noticing that my hair and eyes were changing colors. I believed at first that it was a prank by the Weasley twins and that it would fade out during the summer. However when my hair continued to darken and my eyes changed to ice blue, I knew something else was up. I looked up my options and realized that a time release Glamour Charm was placed upon me and it was nearing its end. So I brewed the Paternity Potion and took it. The names on that paper are the results of that potion.:

At this point, Snape was furious. His 'benefactor' had seemingly taken this girl from her real parents and hidden her against her will. Turning to Hermione he said, "Miss Black, you can trust me with anything, I swear to you." Nodding, Hermione said, "That's good to know Professor Snape, because I have a small request to make of you as a Potions Master." At his nod Hermione said, "I need you to brew the Terminus Gravis for me, and I need it before the end of next week."

Silence was what greeted her request. She looked into Snape's eyes and saw only annoyance and disbelief in them. His voice was cold as he said, "Miss Black, I am not in the habit of assisting foolish girls in ending mistakes made of their own folly. If you wish to terminate the product of a foolish one night stand, you may go to Madame Pomfrey and ask her for assistance, thought I doubt that she will help you. If that is all, I bid you goodnight."

Hermione was furious. She walked up to Snape and slapped him in the face while saying, "How dare you?! I'm not pregnant because of a stupid one night stand and you know that! I need your help because if I go to anyone else, they'll report it to Dumbledore and I don't want that asshole to hold this over my head!" In slight shock Snape said, "Miss Black, I have no idea what you are talking about. I know nothing of how you became pregnant so do not make it seem as if I do."

Hermione stepped back and asked, "He didn't tell you? He didn't tell the Order what happened?" Snape, slightly annoyed shouted, "What are you talking about girl?!" Hermione seemingly collapsed onto a chair and said, "I cannot believe that manipulating old bastard kept it a secret. Fucking asshole." Lifting her head to look at Snape she said, "My adoptive parents were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Since you have no clue about it, I can assume that what Lucius told me about it not being on Voldemort's orders was the truth. She came after me to try and find the Order. She tortured and killed the Grangers when I wouldn't tell her fast enough."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "That wasn't enough for her though. She had Dolohov rape me. She had him restrain me and rape me as the only father I've ever known was forced to watch. A few weeks after that, I found out that I was pregnant. I don't want his child inside of me. I don't want HIM inside of me anymore."

Hermione drew her legs up to her chest and put her head down. It was out. Her last and most terrible secret was out. Now she could only hope that Snape would believe her and help her end her nightmare. She felt a hand upon her shoulder and, thinking it was Harry, lifted her head up and smiled with tears in her eyes. Imagine her surprise when she saw that it was Snape and not Harry.

He had concern in his eyes as he said, "Forgive me Miss Black, I did not mean to be so cruel. I had no idea what truly happened to you. Dumbledore told the Order and the staff that you had been attacked at home and your parents murdered, but not by Death Eaters. He told us that it was muggles that broke into your home." Taking her hands in his, Snape said, "I will make the potion for you. I do advise that you take it this Friday so that way you don't miss any classes."

Hermione smiled and said, "Professor Snape, do you think maybe in here and due to the current situation, you could call me Hermione?" Snape, who was never seen with a smile on his face, smiled at Hermione and said, "As you wish...Hermione, but only if you call me Severus and only do that here." She nodded and asked, "So you can have it ready by Friday? And how can we make sure that none of the portraits report any of this back to Dumbledore or worse, the Weasley's?"

Severus smiled and said, "Actually that has already been taken care of. Headmaster Black, if you would inform Hermione as to what you have done?" Hermione and Harry watched as an aged old man in a set of subtle maroon robes sat himself in a chair and said, "Hello my dear girl and heir. As Master Snape said, things have been taken care of. No portraits will betray anything that is said here. It is the magic of the Black family that is protecting you and yours here."

Hermione was curious. She asked, 'What do you mean Headmaster?" He smiled and said, "The moment you first arrived here, I knew who you were. You are the heir to the Black family line, my heir. We protect our own, no matter what other 'loyalties' we might be tied to. That family magic covers you, young Harry Potter, Severus, and any other friends you trust. Nothing will harm you here and your secrets will remain safe. You have my oath as a Black and as a wizard."

Hermione nodded and said, "I accept your oath as my Black ancestor and as a wizard." He bowed and left the portrait. Hermione sat back down and said, "Well that was interesting." Suddenly there was a banging on the portrait and Harry's animagus form came into another portrait and said, " The animal professors are demanding entrance into the dormitory, do we allow it?" It took Hermione a few seconds to figure out what the panther meant and then she said, "Allow the professors in please."

The panther bowed its head and a few seconds later the portrait hole opened, letting Remus Lupin and Sirius Black inside. Rage was the first thing the other three saw on Sirius' face and both Harry and Severus stepped in front of Hermione as he angrily asked, "What do you mean by calling yourself Black girl?!"

***Snape POV***

I was furious. I had been helping this man trying to find his daughter, the child stolen from him only a few hours after her birth and the death of his wife, and here he was, yelling at a girl who looked exactly like him without asking her. Well he was asking, but not in a calm, gentlemanly fashion. I don't know why I am so protective of Miss..Hermione, but I am and I will protect her with everything I am.

When I turned to look at her, I could see that she was handling his abrupt entrance with calm and poise. But I could see the lioness within her emerging and I smirked at the vision I hoped would come to pass. Hermione saw my smirk and smirked in return before standing and saying, "Professor Black, how nice to see you. Though I don't think we've been properly introduced. Hermione Elise Black, at your service." Coming closer but still standing behind me and Mr. Potter, she said in that sickly sweet tone that makes most wince in fear, "Hello _Daddy._" 


	6. Chapter 4: Reactions & The Truth

**AN: Don't kill me folks. Sirius' reaction is coming up, I promise. I just wanted to end it on a sarcastic note. Now you may be asking why Snape is being so protective of Hermione. I won't tell you because I'm still figuring it out. I may have put them together, but I haven't figured out how to get them 'together', if you know what I mean. So you'll just have to wait and see like me.**

**Oh, and the fate of Hermione's mother will also be revealed in this chapter...so enjoy...**

**Chapter 4: Reactions and the Truth**

***Snape POV (still)***

Black's reaction to Hermione's declaration was actually pretty funny. His mouth fell open and he began to stutter. After a few seconds of that, his eyes rolled back and he fainted to the ground. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I probably frightened all parties present, but I couldn't help it. Hermione had a smirk on her face and eventually she began to laugh as well. A few minutes later, Potter and Lupin were also laughing.

It took us a few moments to stop and as we did I said, "Hermione, I'd best get started on that potion you requested if you want it by this Friday." Lupin didn't seem to be listening as she replied, "Please stay Severus. If he's going to react that way again, I'd prefer if someone was here to deflect him." My humor died as I saw the look in her eyes. She had lost one father and now the one that she was related to by blood and knew almost nothing about was basically denying her. She was hurt.

I nodded and said, "Luckily I only need to collect one other ingredient for the potion. The only thing to do after that is to brew it. So I will stay and bear witness." She seemed to thank me with her eyes as I sat next to her, Potter on the other side. Facing Lupin I said, "Wake the man up Lupin and let's get this over with." He nodded and pointing his wand at Black said, "Enervate."

Black shot up and looked around the room, as if searching for someone. When he spotted Hermione, Potter and I sitting next to each other, he sneered at me for some reason and then asked, "Is it true? Are you my little girl?"

***End Snape POV***

"Is it true? Are you my little girl?" Hermione froze when he asked this, his words hardening what was left of her heart. Her tone was cold as she said, "Yes, you are my biological father. Your blood runs through my veins. I am not your 'little' girl however. So do not refer to me as such." She saw hurt and sadness fill his eyes, but she really didn't care. He had had 18 years to find her and if a portrait could figure out who she was, then why couldn't he. That put a question into her mind and she asked, "Headmaster Black, could you come here for a moment? I need to ask you something."

It took a few moments for Headmaster Phileas Black to reappear in his portrait and as soon as he sat in the chair he asked, "What can I do for you my dear?" "You said that it was family magic that alerted you to the fact that I was here. Would the same family magic also alert my _'father'_ that I was alive and well? Would it not have told him that I was here at some point during my stay here at Hogwarts?"

Headmaster Black smirked as he realized what she was getting at. He nodded and said, "Indeed it would have. He would have known you were of his blood the moment he saw you, no matter what Glamour Charms were placed upon your person. Like I said earlier, family blood and oaths supercede everything my dear girl." Harry saw the look that was on Hermione's face and immediately stepped back, pulling Snape along with him the best he could. Hermione could hear him whispering, "You don't want to be near her when she goes like this, she might get you in the process. Just a warning Professor Snape."

Hermione's ice blue eyes seemed to get even icier as she approached the man that was her 'father'. She said, "You've known all along that I was your blood and you didn't say anything?! I had to find out through a bloody potion! I had to find out that not only were the people that raised me not my parents, oh no, I had to find out that not only is Sirius Bloody Black my father, but I'm also the daughter of a fucking Malfoy! Draco is my cousin and right now, I'm seriously only trusting Slytherins and Harry right now. Everyone else is either a liar or a betrayer."

She was pacing now and her fury was slightly attractive to Snape. He shook his head in disbelief and just stood there waiting to see what she would say next. She turned back to Sirius and said, "Did you even look for me? Of course you didn't, otherwise you would have found me. I should have realized it when Professor Flitwick commented on how powerful my charm work was for a Muggleborn. But nope, you probably didn't give a shit about me. Hell, I was probably just the result of a one night stand with my mother." She remembered that Mr. Granger had told her that Sirius and her mother had married in secret to keep her from marrying someone high in Voldemort's favor.

Pointing her wand at him she asked, "Did you even care about my mother. I mean, I was taken from her shortly after I was born and you didn't even try to get me back? Answer me!" Mindful of the wand she had in her hand, Sirius slowly stood and said, "I have been looking for you, I swear it. I did notice some of my family magic connected to you, but ignored it because I didn't think you could be my daughter. You looked nothing like either of us. You were taken right after you were born and I tried to find you, but the magic of the Glamour Charm suppressed who you really were and I lost the trail in the Muggle world."

Putting his hands out as a sign of peace, he continued, " I lost your mother that same night. She died giving birth to you. I loved her with all of my heart and I wish I could have done more to save you both." Harry and Snape could see that Hermione wasn't satisfied with that and braced themselves. Hermione pointed her wand at Sirius again and said, "You LOST me? How could you lose your only child Black? Actually, let me rephrase that. How could you LET Albus Fucking Dumbledore take me in the first place? How did he slip me past you and get me into the Muggle world to begin with? I'm your daughter for fucks sake and you couldn't protect me from that manipulating old bastard?"

Sirius hung his head in shame at the truth she had revealed. He had not protected her when she needed it most. He said, "I should have protected you from him and I didn't. I can only hope that you'll forgive me." Sirius was apparently hoping for too much at the present time. The air began to crackle with the wild magic and Hermione's ice blue eyes seemed to glow in her anger. She said, "You want me to forgive you for abandoning me, letting the old codger take me from my home and putting me into the hands of people that were not my parents, and for ignoring the family magic that told you that I was your daughter simply because I didn't look like you or my mother?"

Stupidly, Sirius nodded. Harry, Severus and Remus looked on in shock and amazement as she waved her wand and a spell that none of them knew left her lips. Sirius glowed for a few moments before falling back onto the floor. When the light finally faded from him, everyone in the room, except Hermione, began to laugh. Sirius Black no longer looked like Sirius Black. He looked a little more...feminine.

He also had some marking on his forehead, similar to the one that was on Marietta Hedgecombe's forehead after she squealed on the D.A. 5th year. Her marking said Snitch. Sirius' said Deadbeat Liar. Putting her wand back into the holster on her leg, Hermione walked up to Sirius and said, "That is the least I could have done to you. Believe me, I could have done a whole lot worse. I don't trust you and I probably never will. If you would like to change that, you can try. YOU can try to be the father you never were to me. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded and stood. He asked, "Can you remove the spell that is making me slightly uncomfortable please?" Hermione snorted and said, "It's a time release charm. It will wear off in a few hours. Now get out. I don't want to see or talk to you." Sirius nodded and left the dormitory. Remus started to follow, but turned and asked, "Professor Snape?" "Yes Lupin?" Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Will you two stop? Whatever happened when you were in school is over and done with. Shake hands and play nice or I swear to Merlin I will make you both women for the rest of the year."

Remus nodded and stuck his hand out for Severus to shake. Severus quickly shook it before saying, "What can I do for you Professor Lupin?" "Just keep Hermione safe, that's all I ask. Now what is this potion you were talking about?" Severus looked to Hermione and at her nod he said, "Hermione requested that I prepare the Terminus Gravis potion for her as soon as possible." Remus turned to Hermione and asked, "You're pregnant?" Hermione nodded and said, "Not by choice, believe me Remus." He nodded that he did, but apparently he was the only one besides the other two men in the room that did.

Sirius had not left the dormitory and he had overheard Severus telling Remus about Hermione's request. He stormed back into the room and said, "You will not abort that child! That child is a Black heir and must be kept alive." Hermione quickly pulled her wand yet again and shot ropes out that bound Sirius to a chair. As soon as she was sure that he was bound she said, "You have no right to tell me what to do with my body. I don't want this fucking baby! I don't want Dolohov's bastard baby growing inside me. That son of a bitch raped me and got me pregnant, but I don't have to go through with it and that is my choice. So fuck off Sirius! Get out and don't come back! GET OUT!"

Her magic, or the magic of Hogwarts seemed to be listening, because Sirius was picked up by some force and pretty much thrown out of the Head dormitory, the portrait locking behind him. Hermione collapsed onto the couch, the stress of the day finally getting to her. Severus and Harry went to her and Severus checked her pulse. He nodded in relief and said, "She's fine for the moment. I think Black yelling at her pushed her to a breaking point. She needs to rest, especially if she is going to take the potion later this week."

Remus asked, "What are the risks with the potion?" "The usual when it concerns inducing a miscarriage. That's why I told her it would be best to take it this weekend so that way she can rest and gather her strength back." Remus nodded and said, "Take care of her Severus and I think you and I could get along." Severus snorted and said, "Perhaps, and I will take care of her." He seemed to forget that he was not alone as he said, "I have to."

Harry went to Remus and said, "It's late and we have classes in the morning. Could you make sure that neither Ron or Ginny are allowed near us during classes?" At the curious looks from both professors he said, "Long story that I promise to tell later. Can you?" Both professors assured him that they would take care of it and then Remus left while Harry did the locking up that needed to be done for their dormitory. Their rounds as Head Boy and Girl would begin the next night, so they had the night off. As he headed to his staircase, Harry said, "Hermione's room is up there, just put her on the bed, she can get herself ready in the morning. Good night Professor Snape."

Severus carefully lifted Hermione, who was still semi unconscious, into his arms and carried her up the opposite staircase to her room. Opening the door, he found a room he was quite surprised to see. Normally the room would reflect the house the Head Boy or Girl was a member of. Hermione's room did not and Severus suspected that Potter's did not either. Hermione's room was currently a deep purple with black oak furniture. Her bedding was also purple with black woven in. It suited her. He placed her gently on the turned down bed and upon looking around, found a pair of pajamas all laid out for her. Performing a simple switching spell, Hermione was soon in her pajamas and covered with the thick blankets.

Severus did one last thing before he left the dormitory. He placed a spell on her rooms that would alert him and Potter if she was having a nightmare. He put a small bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion on the nightstand beside her and left the room. He didn't know why he cared so much about Hermione Black and while the sensible part of him wanted to push the blossoming feeling aside, the softer side of him wanted to see what would happen.


End file.
